The optical module is mainly used for photoelectric conversion. A transmitting end of the optical module converts an electrical signal into an optical signal and transmits it through an optical fiber. A receiving end of the optical module converts a received optical signal into an electrical signal. During the photoelectric conversion, the optical module will generate heat. If the heat generated by the optical module is not dissipated in time, normal operations of the optical module will be affected.
A component having the maximum heat generation in the optical module is a transmitting optical sub-assembly (TOSA). In the prior art, the main heat dissipation method of the optical module is: placing a thermal adhesive on both of the upper and lower surfaces of the TOSA. During the operations of the optical module, the heat generated by the TOSA is transmitted to a housing of the optical module via the thermal adhesive, then to a cage of the optical module via the housing of the optical module, and at last dissipated by the cage and the heat sinks on the cage.
However, the heat dissipation method used in the prior art optical module has a low efficiency in thermal conduction, and when the optical module is operated in a high-temperature environment for a long time, the utilization of optical module in the prior art will lead to an untimely heat dissipation, resulting in a rapid aging of internal circuits of the optical module and inactivation of the optical module.